


Sharing

by PuriKuma



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ShinRen Fluff. Done for the February tokusatsu fic and art exchange. (tokusatsuexchanges on tumblr) for Seoung / tumblr user akiyamaren.</p><p>Set after the events of the show. You can retcon reality as much as you like, some things will always end up the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

Fate was an interesting thing, wasn’t it?

It had been several months since the new world had appeared, since the battle between Riders had ended, and since Yui and Shiro were gone, sealing Mirror World forever. But somehow, while that world where the Kanzaki siblings both disappeared when they were young was drastically different from the other one, some things still turned out the same.

Shinji Kido ended up being homeless, until he found someone willing to give him a room: Sanako Kanzaki, the old owner of the tea house the young man had always felt weirdly drawn to since he arrived in town.

A few days after he started living with the old lady, Ren Akiyama had arrived, looking for a place to sleep as well. And while Sanako’s first impression of him hadn’t been a good one, she felt like she had to let him stay too. She needed some help with her shop and the money of their rent would help her finally realize her dream of exploring the Amazon anyway!

That was odd, though… Was she always that lonely?

One day, after Shinji returned from his job, Sanako informed her boys of some good news:

“I got rid of those old beds and got a big new one! So from now on, you two can sleep together. You didn’t like to be separated, right?”

“Wh-what, really?” Shinji stammered. Ren’s only reaction was to pinch the bridge of his nose and mutter something under his breath. “But… Gran— I mean, Miss Kanzaki, Ren and I are not…”

“Oh, really now? You keep mutterin’ Ren’s name in your sleep, I just assumed you two were dating.” And she added in a whisper: “Don’t worry, though, that kind of thing never bothered me! Are you sure he’s the right one for you, though? You’re such a cute boy, Shin-chan, it’d be a shame if…”

“B-B-B-But, we’re everything but dating! L-L-Like, we’re arguing all the time, and…”

“Ah. That always looked like couples quarrels to me. Oh well, mistakes happen.” Sanako shrugged. “But while I make that warranty work, you’re gonna have to bear a few weeks with sharing that bed.”

“Oy, now…”

“Let it go, Kido.” Ren said, finally partaking in the discussion. “As long as you do something about your snoring, it won’t be any different from what already happens every nights.”

“But Ren…!”

* * *

 

And that is how Ren and Shinji ended up sleeping in the same bed. Ren seemed to have no problem with this and was already sprawled all over his side of the bed, shirtless, resting his head on his elbow with his eyes closed.

Shinji awkwardly placed himself at his left, trying to occupy as little space as possible, before he turned the lights off. Save for a thin ray of moonlight over their heads, it was pitch black in the room.

Cue to a dozen of minutes where both men tried to sleep. “Tried” being the keyword… Shinji turned and tossed, trying to find a comfortable position in the tiny space he was allowing to himself. He muttered something about his landlady’s funny ideas, before settling for another position.

And after a few more minutes, Ren broke the silence again.

“It’s true you often say my name in your sleep. Really leaves me wondering what kind of dreams it is you’re having.”

“I-It’s not about you, okay?” Shinji responded. “They’re just silly dreams. Nothing more.”

“Silly dreams where you’re whimpering and begging me to “stop”? Not about me. Nothing more. Alright.”

“Oh, just shut up.”

“Well, then again my name isn’t the only one that comes up in those intense “episodes” of yours.“

More silence followed. More shuffling under the sheets too. Shinji was left wondering what kind of other names he had mentioned in his sleep. but you know what bothered him more at the moment? That damn bed. Man, it was fine that the bed was large, but the mattress was so hard, his back was going to kill him tomorrow.

After a while Shinji found a comfortable enough position… Ignoring the fact he now had his head inches away from Ren’s chest.

“I’ve been having some weird dreams too.” Ren finally added. “And you’re in them. Though I don’t think I’m as noisy as you when I get those.”

“Put a sock in it already, I’m trying to sleep.” More grumbling. “So, what is it you dream of? That I finally pay you back?”

“Actually… I don’t know why, but I keep seeing the same image… You’re lying against a truck, and… and…”

Wait, had he felt a hint of emotion in Ren’s voice just now? It was rare to get the guy to emote, or to open up to him at all, really. Was he okay?

“I feel genuinely lost every times I see it, you know. It’s always the same dream, and what I feel after I wake up is just… terrible. It feels so real, I feel actual sorrow, as if I care about you at all…” He continued, a forced touch of scorn following his last statement.

“Ren… Are you alright?” Okay now that was getting creepy… Because Shinji was pretty sure he had similarly extreme emotions from his dreams, even though he could only barely remember them once he woke up.

“I feel like I’ve lost something that matters immensely to me, and that you’re part of that something.” Ren found himself wrapping his arms around Shinji’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. “That’s embarrassing, you’re like the worst idiot I know… and yet…”

Shinji froze against Ren’s hold. It felt familiar. It felt melancholic. It felt nostalgic. It felt weird. Ren’s grasp loosened against Shinji’s arms, and he sat up on the bed, opening his eyes to look directly at Shinji’s.

“It’s like I’m drawn to this place, and especially to you. That you were taken from me, and yet I still can’t have you back.”

Shinji didn’t know what to respond. He was feeling the same way, of course, but what Ren’s monologue had been a feat he hadn’t been able to perform in the months he’s been there: putting those emotions into words.

Ren lied back into the bed, sighing that he probably had sounded really lame. Shinji was left to ponder on the other’s words again. Where did that feeling of being incomplete come from? In those few minutes of silent reflexion, he couldn’t come up with a proper response, but at least he knew what he had to add. He still had something to ask his roommate, now that he had told him so much about his true feelings.

“Ren…?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want us to keep that bed?”


End file.
